Gochan
Race:'Half Human, Half Saiyan '''Alias:'Son Gochan 'First Appearnce:'Dragon Ball SF Episode #1 '''Relatives: "Son Gochan" is the Youngest child of Goku and Chichi, who was born after the defeat of the Shadow Dragons (Evil Shenlongs) within the 4 year gap seen in Dragon Ball SF. Plot Overview Gochan was concieved, after a Merged (Adulthoood) Goku made a visit to see Chichi. like his Brothers Gohan and Goten, he is Half Human,Half Saiyan, and he also has Hidden Potential. Dragon Ball SF 'Generation Saga:' as a child, Gochan loves the thrill of martial arts. most of his days he and Rohan spars, while the most of the time he is being trained by Gohan and Goten. he also is trained by Master Roshi. after his training with Master Roshi is complete, he finally gets to meet his Father, Goku for the first time. '32nd World Tournament Saga:' After training with Goku and Goten, he competes in the Junior Division of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Gochan makes it all the way towards the Grand Finals against Buma, who he defeats and becomes the new Junior World Champion. 'Nikon Saga:' After the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, A Year later, Nikon and Mass arrives on Earth to challenege Goku and Vegeta. Gochan also participates in the battle against Nikon. 'White Star Dragon Ball Saga through Cobra Saga:' After the battle against Nikon, Gochan heads to Zartar in a Space ship, with Trunks, Pan, Goten, Rohan, Kami Jr, Yincha, Kaiyo, and Buma to search for the White Star Dragon Balls. after landing on the planet Gochan participates in battle against Cobra and his minions who are also after the White Star Dragon Balls. 'Dr. Yale Saga through Super Andriod 22 Saga' '36th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga' 'Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga' Dragon Ball GF Abilities Flying Nimbus: Gochan used this to get around until he learned how to Fly. SkyDancing Technique: the ability to use Ki for Flight. Kamehameha Wave(Turtle Destruction Wave): Gochan learned the Kamehameha Wave From his training with Goten. Super Kamehameha (Super Turtle Destrucition Wave): Gochan first used this in his Super Saiyan State, in the Junior division of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Buma. Explosive Madan: A Short range Energy Blast taught to him from Gohan. Super Explosive Wave: A Huge Burst of Energy released that could cause massive damage. Transformations and Power Ups Great Ape Gochan once transformed after glancing at a Full Moon, during his training with Master Roshi. Super Saiyan: Gochan first transformed into a Super Saiyan during his training with Goku and Goten, to compete in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Gochan can also use Full Power Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2: Gochan first transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 in the battle against Rogen on planet Zartar. Fusion Dance: the ability for two beings to become one. Gochan performed this ability with Buma creating the temporaily fused being Buchan. the Fusion Techinque was taught to Gochan and Buma by Goten and Trunks. External Link: Dragon Ball SF Site